Final Destination
by Metamorcy
Summary: Squeal to Black Terror. A year & a half after Lloyd’s departure, Kratos visits Dirk to tell of the vanishing but things don't go as he expects especially when he’s a part of Lloyd’s plan. And when he finally sees the true evil of his son, its too late.


**Title: Final Destination**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M (just to be safe)

**Pairings: **None, nope sorry.

**Summary:** A year and a half after Lloyd's abrupt departure, Kratos, along with Yuan, visits Dirk to tell the disappearance but things don't go as he expects especially when he's a part of Lloyd's plan. But when he finally sees the true evil side of his son, its already too late.

**Disclaimer**: it's at the bottom….

This is a sequel to 'Black Terror', a few months after it. If you haven't read it, then there's no way you'll be able to understand what is happening right now.

* * *

Lloyd stared down at the battlefield he had sweeping across with his twin swords covered in blood. The liquid was cracked into his skin, his flesh, dyeing it. His autumn pools stared at the mingled deranged corpses, all murdered, all dead and it was _all_ his doing. The murderous grin was on his face as he licked his lips in hunger for more decay. His black scarf couldn't flap any longer; blood had stained it deep, sticking to his back like glue and weigh him down. His fingers released one of his swords, dropping it to the ground where it remained sticking up. He stabbed the other one into one of the multiple bodies, letting more of the precious fluids flow out. His fingernails dug through the skin and flesh, searching for something. He tore pass the muscles and fat, tossing it aside and into the still beating chest. He could see the heart pumping blood to the body, the lungs contracting and constricting at each breath. Lloyd could hear the beat, the pounding sound that rang into his ears. There was a light admitting from the center of it, glowing brighter at each beat and each thump. His pools darkened, the autumn eyes turning into the color of the field. Red droplets crawled down his cheeks, it was raining on him, _no_, it was _snowing_ _blood_. The clouds were red and everything was covered in it. It was a heaven to him and he _loved_ the copper scent that filled his nose. He licked his lips again in amusement, staring down at the still breathing man, whaling out for help. His two companions were beside him, both grinning, the green hair drowned in red like his own. Lloyd raised a hand up into the air and pierced into the organ, the man went silent instantly after letting out a choking gasp. As the guardian of death yanked out the item, the veins started popping; strapping itself onto his fist, trying to hold onto what little life it had left, only to be ripped apart.

"Do you have it?" One of them asked with a blandly voice.

"Yeah, its right here." Lloyd held up the glowing item in his hands and smiled. It was time.

* * *

Kratos stared into the sky; he was standing at the top of FoojiMountain near the side. He watched the clouds that passed by, the puff balls relocating across the blue with the sun hidden behind the white. The rays were peeking through and around them, trying to shine its brightness. The wind blew gently, running through his hair, the messy red locks dancing to the beat. Kratos remained still, a hand on his sword while the other was on the waist in that resting position. The red eyes gazed ahead, hoping to spot that pale light again and the black one too. He wanted to see them both again; he knew by his gut feeling and one inside his stomach, that the black light with wings had been his son.

A snap came from behind, Kratos tilted to the side to get a good look at the newcomer. He instantaneously recognized the blue hair that was flapping around in a ponytail. There was a large blue bang that covered the right eye hiding the face even more. It was Yuan; he was the only one that had hair like that and the only one that would find him here in the first place. The aqua haired seraphim strolled over, stepping next to Kratos with the same calmness he always wore around the man.

"I knew you'd be here." He spoke blandly, his arms folded across his chest neatly. The cape flapped around the body with the wind's current, spreading out as it went. He noticed the other set of eyes behind them, staring patiently but said nothing on it, seeing as the creature wasn't doing any harm.

"Why's that?" Kratos asked, he went back to the sky with no expression, one eye under the hair. He hardly ever showed any emotion anymore, it only had gotten worse with Lloyd's impulsive departure.

"Because you're still waiting for Lloyd to reappear." The blue haired half elf snorted back instantly, following his friend's gaze but then decided to glance down the mountain to the fields that were far below. Speaks of clouds were drifting about beneath, covering some of the green. His angelic eyesight allowed him to see the monster beyond human sight, wandering the fields, searching for food.

Kratos didn't reply, it was a given to anyone that knew him.

"Does Dirk know?" Yuan tried again, bringing the other father into the picture. No one has met the dwarf for a while or even spoke to the man, surely he should be worried, a parent always would. Shortly after Lloyd's disappearance, everyone had kept silent on the murders and everything, not telling a soul on what had happened. "He might not know that Lloyd is gone yet."

The red head sighed, twisting back to his old friend. Their eyes connected; perhaps they should stop by for a visit to see how the dwarf was doing and perhaps explain what had happened. Kratos patted the back of his leg, calling the hiding beast that was behind a large rock. Noishe crawled out, whining at the height of the mountain, staying away from the sides and strolled over to his master, the large green and white furred ear poked up into the air. He stopped in front of the red head and bleated again, wagging his tail. Kratos reached over, rubbing the head, scratching the top to comfort the beast. "I bet you want to visit your old home too, don't you?"

Noishe griped in response and then barked, the tail wiggling faster, it was starting to pick up dust.

Kratos let out a soft grunt. "Alright, we'll go."

Yuan shaked his head and sighed, hoping that visiting the old man would gives Kratos some hope and conclusion.

How right he was.

* * *

Blood dripped from his fingers and he giggled. Raising them up to his lips, he licked them; all was going according to plan. He continued to do so until the blood was completely gone, the glowing object was no longer with him and the bodies beside him were cold just like the snow. His hair was drenched in it, flopping down to his face but he didn't mind. The snow, even though it was frosty, it felt good to his warm flesh and leaned forward, dabbing his forefinger into the large ever so expending puddle of blood. Taking it back out, he started licking it again, cleaning it and when he finished, he let out a deep chuckle. His two companions were beside him, resting, using him as a pillow. He snapped his finger and the scene altered, even his clothes did. They were clean, no longer dirty, the two others' as well and now all he had to do was wait.

Everything had changed but his eyes.

* * *

Dirk leaned up from the stove, his face turning towards the door when he heard a knock. His eyes stared at the wooden frame with an eyebrow raised; he hadn't been expecting visitors today or for that matter, for next few years (that's excluding the crafting requests from people). Turning down the fire in the stove, he left his work and headed over to the door where he could see three pairs of shadows wiggling underneath. The dwarf could tell by the shapes of them that two were human but the third one was larger. "I'm coming."

His large hands grasped the knob and yanked it open with a wide swing. His eye slits examined over the three visitors with surprise and yet, at the same time, none at all as if expecting. "Ah, Kratos, Yuan, Noishe, what brings you here?" Dirk stepped back and to the side, allowing them entrance into his house. It was warm inside due to the burning wood from the oven and the smell of it filled the room. Yuan squirmed his nose at it, not used to the scent, Kratos did the same. Dirk watched them over carefully and patted Noishe on the head as the beast passed by. The dwarf probably already knew why the three were here but wasn't going to say a thing. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, that's alright." Yuan spoke, sitting down at the table. Kratos followed, settling down on the other side while Noishe lay comfortably near the fire. It sparked, a light flash coming from it but the beast didn't stir. The fire burned brightly, keeping the place tepid and cozy. Dirk could sense the urgentness in the pressure and sat down, waiting calmly for the two to start. A few minutes went by and no one said a word, the tension in the air growing.

"Well, what do you need to talk about?" Dirk asked, seeing as the two seraphims were hesitating on talking.

"Do you…know what happened to Lloyd over these past few years?" The younger of the two seraphim asked. The room went quiet again, only the crackling of the fire kept the atmosphere somewhat normal. Dirk stood up, heading over to the stove, his footsteps creaking on the boards. He didn't answer, grabbing something to drink and when he finished, came back to sit down. The man sipped on the water slowly, bringing the cup up to his face and then tapped it on the table when halfway done.

No facial expression changed on the dwarf. Yuan observed Dirk's reaction while Kratos stared at his own hands, he couldn't say anything. Finally, the buffer man answered. "Yes, I know what happened. He _left_."

Kratos jumped instantly upon the response, the seat he had been sitting in almost fell over. His eyes were wide, so were Yuan's. "You knew?!"

Dirk remained calm, sipping on the water again, unaffected by the response he got. "Yes, he told me before he left. I was his last visitor before heading off to destroy the rest of the Dark Heavens organization completely." He wasn't finished yet. "He was a good child while he was with us, even if it _was_ short."

Yuan stood up next, enraged by the simple comment. "Why are you so calm about this? Your son has been killing people just for his own amusement. He's a murder and you don't even care!"

"For fun, you say." The dwarf held a firm tone and leaned back, taking a deep breath. He glared at the two older men with an unyielding air. "Lloyd will kill people, you can't stop that, not even if you tried, he'll find someway to do so. His soul hungers from blood just like an animal hungers for food. He's like the abyss of every heart, something that can't be destroyed that easily just like the discrimination here. It's an eternal cycle to him even if he has nothing to do with it. And I _do_ care, I've tried to help keep his rampages to a minimum, sad to say, it doesn't really do anything, more blood just gets spilled."

The two angels glanced at each other, the situation was getting heavier, to think that Lloyd couldn't be stopped. They had been right in coming here; they both knew they should have done it earlier, finding out something they would have never thought of. Wouldn't that be obvious? The man that had to deal with all the problems would have to know Lloyd the best. "You know more about Lloyd better than any of us, would you care to explain?"

Dirk sighed, taking another sip, he had been expecting this. "Lloyd, as you know, is the guardian of death. I've known about this the whole time since he's lived with me but I could not help him, only comfort, that was all I could offer. I did not have the power or strength to stop Lloyd when he went berserk, never could, never will. If I tried, he would have probably have killed me or anyone that that got close to him. Noishe knows about his powers as well but, of course, he can't say anything. Lloyd was a very special child; a man came here and told me that when he visited."

Kratos raised an eyebrow at that. "A man?"

"I'm not sure what he looks like exactly anymore but he had white hair and black eyes. He was really a strange character, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Not even Noishe had noticed him when he walked inside the house. Lloyd never met him until the organization came after you guys and I've never mentioned him to Lloyd either by the man's request. He was really experienced with Lloyd's case and explained most of it to me but in the end there was nothing I could do but watch him." Dirk stood up again, heading back over to the stove and turned the fire up higher, tossing in another log. As he closed the door to it, he turned his attention to the window.

"A man with white hair and black eyes that's hard to find. That sounds familiar. I think I might have seen someone with that description long ago." Kratos muttered under his breath, rising up a hand to rub his chin. He remembered seeing such a person but only once. But where? Was it after the kidnapping or earlier? His mind suddenly realized the sounds from the past of footsteps and a creaking bed, a crashing window where a man had jumped in cradling Lloyd in his arms. That's right, Lloyd's savior! "He must have been the one who saved Lloyd when he had been kidnapped by the Dark Heavens."

"I would believe so since Lloyd told me about that incident. He told me all about what had happened that forced him to leave. That man, the one that protected him, was always watching over him from a far but never interfering with anything unless necessary. I don't blame Lloyd from leaving, I think he would have gone sooner or later; his powers weren't something that could be controlled easily. But I had to keep this a secret. What do you think would have happen if I said anything about him? There could be an outbreak of violence or Lloyd could have been kidnapped to be used as a killing machine." Dirk stood up, heading over to the sink with his cup. He refilled it with clean water and swished it around up along the sides. Gulping it down, he glanced outside with weary eyes. "I asked him something before he had left, a way to get to him or to see him."

Kratos stood up at the announcement, slamming his fists on the table. "You do?!"

"Yes, I do but…" Dirk paused, turning back to the two seraphim with a serious expression. "There's a payment to do before going. I didn't make up the rules, that's just how the things are."

"What is it?"

A heavy silence came and then he answered. "You'll have to give up this planet, to never come back just like Lloyd did."

Kratos paused, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"You'll never be able to comeback here, never again. You'll become banned from this planet and there's more problems. The place you'll be heading to will have no mana supply, leaving your magic and abilities useless. Also the exspheres you're bearing will die quickly and there are powers more mysterious and powerful in that world then you'll ever see in your entire life. There is a strong and high chance that you might not make it out alive, much less live to see the first thing on the planet you're heading to if you're unlucky enough."

The room fell into an uneasy stillness. Kratos huffed, stepping forward, meeting Dirk head on without any hesitation. His son was more important than his life; he was willing to risk it. "I'm going." He raised his fist to his chest, trying to make a point. "Lloyd is still my son; I need to talk to him one last time. I want to make sure of something."

"You mean 'we' don't you?" Yuan came forward, taking on both fathers with his stern aqua pools. "I'm coming too. I'm not leaving you there by yourself and don't try to convince me otherwise. If you do, I'll punch you."

Kratos shaked his head but he didn't say anything on the matter.

Dirk sighed, glancing to the ground, vibrating his head. He gazed up to the window for the third time where the sun light was still coming in when abruptly it flickered, the brightness disappearing for a second. It went unnoticed by everyone else, their gazes still stuck on him. He thought it might have been just a cloud but he wasn't sure, he had seen something that looked like a scarf during the flash. Turning his attention back to the two angels, he motioned Noishe out of the room and upstairs. The seraphim observed quietly, wondering why Noishe had to leave but didn't raise their voices on the matter. When the beast was gone, Dirk went over to the stove and reached behind it. "Alright, then take this." He took out a small cylinder ball from the darkness and held it out in his large hands. It was glowing a light hue of colors; numerous of them circling around that none of them was able to identify which was which. The two sets of eyes went straight to it in curiosity. The sphere fit perfectly into the palm and an eerie power was being admitted from it like an invisible mist. "Use this to get there, Lloyd gave it to me to keep just incase something like this happened, I think he knew that you two would come after him." He handed it over to Kratos, dropping it into the hand. The red head stared at it; the power that was radiating from it was getting stronger. "All you have to do is break it and you'll be instantly transported there. Yuan, you'll probably have to hold onto Kratos in order to follow him."

"Alright."

Dirk glanced around the room; he had seen the shadow dashing again. "I suggest you get going right now, the sooner the better and…" He paused, gazing at the ceiling, his expression dropping. It was in a scold, something that hardly appeared on the face. "Damn, there's not much time left."

"What? What do you mean?" Kratos asked, a little curious about the rushed response. Why would the dwarf want them to get out so badly? Unless..."Is there something wrong?"

"Something like that, just go already." Before anything else could happen, something flashed forward, ramming Yuan aside and force him into knocking into the other seraphim. By response, the object was dropped, scattering along the ground. Nothing happened at first except for the fact that the two angels were gone. Dirk sighed, watching as the glass on the floor dissipate like dust into thin air. "Good luck to you both. Of course, it seems like help is already on its way though for me, on the other hand." He turned his attention to the intruder that had entered into the house, standing in the doorway. The creature that had hit Yuan was gone, no one had seen it except for Dirk; it had been like a dark ghost with no shape. "Looks like I'm in a little bit of trouble."

A figure in red clothes stepped into the room with a grimace. The sun's light was directly behind him, the shadows on his face didn't allow his expression to be seen. A sword was strapped to the back and drawed it out with one hand. The blade glittered blindly in the light, dancing around on the fingers. The man suddenly rushed forward, stabbing the older man in the chest, Dirk let out a distorted cough, eyes opening up. He then proceeded in cutting Dirk in two, the body splitting in half, heading into different directions. The dwarf let out a disgusted grunt, feeling himself being ripped apart. Blood splattered across the floor, the guts opened up. His organs were dispersed along the floor, some still connected to the limbs, the heart split on both sides. The body was on opposite sides of the room, the eyes even wider, and the red liquid was dripping out of the mouth. Suddenly the man grunted, tilting his head in annoyance. "Psh, it's a _fake_."

He glanced over to the stairs and then up it. There on the stairway was Noishe, whimpering in fear and beside him was Dirk, the _real_ one. They backed up at the intruder with fright; the man was strong, too powerful for them to fight. The man in red snickered, tossing his scarf back behind. "So that's where the real one went, too bad I was late in stopping their escape."

"Yes, if I hadn't interfered you might have killed them instead." A voice called out from behind. All three sets of eyes went to the door where another man, this one dressed in black, was leaning against the frame. He was smirking; face covered by the scarf and he had black hair, short and up to the ear. There was a dark purple bandana to uphold the bangs that swished to the side when he straightened his back. The black eyes stared at the man with a humorous expression then went up to Dirk and Noishe. "Sorry for getting you involved but I don't think Lloyd would have been happy with me if you died." He seemed like a ninja with the black tights and twin swords strapped to the back in a criss-cross fashion. The man had peach colored skin with a large friendly smile underneath the mask. "But thanks for your help, I was able to make a puppet of your appearance to every way even the insides too. Plus if _I_ told them how to get there, they would have never believed me."

The man in red growled, pointing his sword at the ninja. "So you were the one. Of course, you are. You're the only one that could get such an item like that and make such a perfect copy of a mortal. Also that shadow move of yours to make Yuan bump into Kratos was also your doing as well, isn't it?" He sauntered forward carefully, not liking this person. "Who are you anyway?"

"Me?" The ninja stated with a snicker. "I'm Draka, the guardian of shadows. But you made one _little_ mistake in your explanation, I'm not the one that got the orb." He yanked out both swords and met the man head on in a sparking clash. "Well anyway, I'm an ally of Lloyd's. And I'll do everything to make his request come true even if I have to _kill_ you."

"Alright then, let's go, a fight to the death."

Dirk and Noishe could watch in horror at the two attacked each other ruthlessly, covering the room deeper in blood.

* * *

Kratos grunted, glancing up from the pile of ice he had landed into. It was snow but it felt warm and cold at the same time. Sitting up, he glimpsed around the field, his eyes widening at each moment that passed. The snow was _red_, covered in _blood_. Before him laid hundred of thousands of bodies and corpses on the group, all frozen and bleeding. A lot of the snow was melting around them, richly darkened by the color. He spotted Yuan a little ways who was also having the same reaction as his own. The snow flakes that were floating down was nothing more then condensed blood, dancing like little red pebbles. The trees were also the same but they were dead and dried up to a mere twigs, covered in red and there was no green, just death and decay. Blood dripped off everything; the people were all ripped and picked apart. Every type of limb was scattered along the area, hands coming out of the ground as if reaching for something. There was no light just darkness and the smell of rotten flesh got to him; Kratos kneeled down at the scent. He wanted to throw up, to gag at it but held his stomach. He turned to the other direction behind him, more bodies and more red, there was no end to it. It seemed endless and there was no sight of anywhere to hide from either. Yuan came to his side, shivering at the temperature; he was trying hard to ignore the horror that surrounded them.

"We need to get someplace warm or at least away from _here_." The blue haired seraphim chattered, rubbing his arms together to conserve heat. The temperature was dropping faster, the crimson snow fell harder. It came down like rain with no stop insight. It fell onto them and covered them with it, melting upon contact. Some got caught on their eyelashes, melting into droplets of red only to fall down their faces. What type of world was this? Kratos didn't want to know and the uneasiness in his stomach grew. He was beginning to feel sick. The red head stood up; the cold was getting to him and some of his fingers, drenched in blood, were going numb at the touch. They began wandering off into the scarlet winter wonderland but no matter where they headed to, there was nothing. Minutes of tracking through the snow turned to hours and before long, they had lost track of time. The sky continued to pour its load on the two nonstop and the sky never changed. They couldn't tell if it was night or day anymore, it was always dark. The smell of rotting flesh got to them, making their minds a little light and wobbly. Their bodies began to grow numb from the cold and bitter weather and before long their movements became sluggish. It was getting harder to budge through the mountains of ice.

"See anything?" Kratos asked, it was hardly above a whisper. The wind blew again, knocking more ice into them and even pushed Yuan back a few steps. His feet slid across as if the ground was made of glass, unable to stop. Kratos twisted around, his hand reaching out for the other and gripped onto the blue haired seraphim tightly. When it paused, the two hurried again but there was no cover or anything within miles, nothing to protect them. They knew they had traveled far from their previous spot but there was nothing but the color red. The corpses continued to grow in numbers until they came to the point that they were practically stepping on them and crawling over. Without the powers of their expheres, the harsh climate was making quick due of them and with ease. Yuan collapsed to the ground behind Kratos, face first into the snow; he was drenched in blood and could taste it in his mouth, the copper scent. He wanted to throw up, to puke out his disgust at the view but he could hardly move anymore. His entire body felt like it had gone anesthetized and the clothes he was wearing was soaked, leaving nothing for fortification. The older seraphim rushed over to his side, lifting him up wordlessly over his shoulder and continued on. He knew if he left Yuan there, there was no way the man would survive in this type of climate. The red headed seraphim pulled the other closer to his body, keeping them both warm and went on without looking back. Animals corpses were there in the snow too, some he had never seen before in his entire life but couldn't stop, no matter how hungry he was. He could tell that everything here was poisoned, the venom of blood that had stayed out to long in the air. He knew if he _did_ stop, it would be all over even for something as simple as looking.

"Kratos…" Yuan whispered weakly, the cold had frozen his insides. His lips were a pale purple and the fingers white, some almost blue. Kratos was the same, his cream colored skin was ashen but he had more life in them than the other. Both were all red, everything that could be seen was the shade of the snow. The older seraphim ignored the other, he didn't want to listen to the man's request and he refused to do away of the extra weight. Kratos took his next step and tripped over a body, collapsing to the ground in a heavy 'thump'. He winced as he felt one of the many scattered knifes stab into his gut and let out a low moan in pain. Yuan didn't move, his once blue hair now red and tangled, his body scattered along the ice. His breaths were short and ragged; it was getting harder for him to hold on. Kratos tried to lift himself back up but as he did with his elbows, they buckled and collapsed back into the ground. The snow entered his mouth and he could taste the copper in it. There were so many different types of blood all brewed together in this hell hole. He spat it out instantly, his throat raw with the snow looking nice enough to drink but refused the idea. His insides were cold and he hurt everywhere. The fingers were insensitive and they could hardly move anymore. His clothes were red as well, deeper than his own hair. The wind came again, faster this time and more crimson flew from the sky. He turned over, facing the heavens and noticed that the clouds had a little hole in them. Hoping to see the real sky, he concentrated his last strength into it, unable to do anything else any longer. But what he saw made his eyes widen and bring a new fear in his cold limbs. The little specks of hope deflated immediately as he stared in revulsion. The sky had a smile in it, the teeth pitch black and dark and he could hear the faint sound of laughter from it. Then it finally clicked, he could see the bodies of the corpses floating in the air, dead, dripping its fluids. The blood from them was the reason why everything was so scarlet but that didn't matter to him anymore. It was _over_, there was nothing else to do but let his fate settle in. He had wanted to see Lloyd one last time but by the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen, not ever. Glancing to the side, Yuan was still alive, barely hanging on, the breathing getting shorter. His eyes closed, he was so weak that it'd be nice to just fall asleep and let it be all over. He didn't know how long he had been here but he knew that it had been protracted, maybe days or weeks had passed, he didn't know any longer. Why would Lloyd send him to this place? Did he really want him to die?

"You're both idiots, you know that." A voice, strong and female cut through their weak minds. It was above them and using strength that seemed to come out of nowhere, both seraphim turned to the speaker. Long strains of black hair twirled around in the air, covering the face of the woman. The two men held onto each other, observing the person that stood like there was nothing wrong with the surroundings. She was covered in blood and looked like the devil itself except with the beauty of a goddess, _no_, she surpassed that phase. She was tall and lean with white skin that made her look dead or like a ghost but the footsteps that were behind her were real. A scowled was imprinted on her ruby lips and her black fingernails were drumming her own flesh. Her black eyes were glaring at them with slender thin arms folded neatly across her chest which was quite hard to see with the large mountains that covered their view of her. The hair continued to dance wildly, scattering in all directions, she was _beautiful_. What was strange about her was how she was dressed. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, both black, it didn't seem like she was prepared for the winter season but the weather didn't affect her at all. The woman stepped forward, reaching down to grab both men and lifted them up above the ground with ease and with one hand. "Didn't Draka tell you not to come here with those kinds of clothes? You'll freeze!"

"Who?" Kratos muttered, being the only one that could still talk.

"Draka, the guardian of shadows." She placed them over her shoulder and walked off. "He was the one that sent you here."

The seraphim gazed at her curiously. "We never met him."

The woman paused a little but then went back, walking off to the distance. She was having no problems with the scene and seemed to have participated with what had happened here. The hair tickled against the seraphims' faces and tried to shift away but to no avail, they were too weak and tired. "Anyway, I'm Rin, Rin Nightshade. Lloyd asked me to come and retrieve you." The two didn't answer, listening in on the woman; they hadn't been expecting such an answer. "I swear you humans are such idiots and you're only kids too, such a shame."

"K-Kids?!" Yuan managed to speak but it was hoarse and dry, he hadn't spoken for a long time. He felt insulted by such a remark. "Listen, we're older than you."

Rin didn't seem offended by the statement instead she jolted Yuan to the side as if warning him. "Doubt it."

"What makes you say that?" He scoffed.

"Because even if you are a millions year old, I'll still be older than you and don't you dare call me an 'old lady', I'll kill you if you do." Rin sneered, her eyes turning cold. Her voice was as painful as the wind to them and they flinched at it. They felt fear run through their veins, this woman was scary and had the eyes of a murder.

Kratos pulled the subject away from the age category; he wanted to get things on track. "Where's Lloyd?"

"He's in my gang but is probably with the Metamorcy family or with those other two guardians, Luc and Sync." She stopped in her tracks; this allowed the seraphims to looks around. There was nothing different about this place; it was still the same red. Her black eyes turned to Kratos with a stern stare. "You're his father, correct? Fine, I'll make this trip quick. Too bad, I wanted to kill some more." She tapped her foot and suddenly the scene shifted, instead of the burgundy winter wonderland, it was a clear green field covered in flowers. It was close to a large town or city, somewhere in the outskirts but they could tell that the place was technology advanced since they had never seen anything like it in their world. She dropped them to the ground without any consideration and backed up to speak to someone else. "They're here, just as you asked."

The two froze, twisting behind to stare at Rin and the being she had spoken to. It was the person they had been desperately looking for, _Lloyd_. He smiled; it wasn't one of those cruel ones but a soft kind side. He stepped forward; the black scarf was fluttering wildly and had two others with him, right at the sides. Both had green hair and eyes but they weren't twins and they had that empty expression like Lloyd. The three of them were one and the same. One of the two had spiky hair, the other flattened out. Kratos stared at them and remembered what Rin had said. They had to be the two she had mentioned about, Luc and Sync.

Lloyd tilted his head, folding his arms. The smile changed instantly and he snickered maliciously. "Hello Dad, Yuan. Welcome to Manuna and your _final_ destination."

The boy with spiky green hair, Sync, smirked. "I think we can use them _just_ as you predicted, Lloyd."

"Yes, you're right. They're _perfect_." The other, Luc, chuckled, raising up a hand to his lips. All three of them were looking at the two seraphim like prey.

Rin just stood there without any expression and Kratos could only watch in terror as his son neared him with that homicidal smile.

In the distance, a young man with wild red hair and clothes glanced at them. Only one red eye observed the six without any emotion and turned away, vanishing into the city.

* * *

Real disclaimer: don't own Tales of Symphonia or Sync (from Tales of the Abyss) or Luc (from Suikoden). I _do_ own Rin Nightshade (another made up character) and the mystery man in the distance (another one of mine).

Tada!! More horror. Oh, please note, I like to use the same characters in many of my fanfics since its such a pain to make up new ones every time. The ending is up to your imagination. Have fun!!


End file.
